Barbie Bubbles
by sk8rgirl709
Summary: Bubbles likes being the second most popular girl after her bff Brat. but she misses her other bff Buttercup. and she hates that everyone calls her Barbie Bubbles behind her back. can she get back buttercup and prove to everyone that she is not fake?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be making another story but I think I can take it. Anyways I got this idea in the middle of the night and it just wouldn't go away so I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own the ppg**

Chapter 1

(The entire story is told in Bubbles's P.O.V)

I stood in the line for the salad bar across from my ex bff Buttercup Utonium. She was trying to pick up a cherry tomato and was not having much luck.

By looking at Buttercup you would think that she is a totally nice person. She had long glossy black hair and these pretty lime green eyes, but she could hold a grudge longer that anyone I know. She is still holding a grudge on me and my other bff Brat since last year.

But now all I want to do is tell her that I miss her. That I feel lopsided having just one bff not two. But would she accept me for who I am now?

My two other friends Princess Morebucks and Lindsey McCoy haven't noticed that I had just froze in line. They are busy talking about what to wear for the pep rally at the end of the week.

I quickly pick up a tomato and drop it onto Buttercup's plate.

"Your welcome" I said flinching. My voice sounded high pitched like it did when I was in 6th grade.

I expected her to just walk off or say something snarky but she didn't. She actually smiled a little.

"Thanks" she said quietly. I wanted to ask her so many questions but then Princess noticed that I was talking to Buttercup. And Princess believed that talking to civilians like Buttercup would ruin our reputation.

"Hey you! With the ugly top and unibrow. Can you move? Some of us would like some tomatoes too."

Buttercup's smile faded and she scowled.

"Hey Barbie Bubbles? How's it going? Heading over to fake town with your fellow plastics?" she sneered. People around us began to start staring. I held my head up and put one hand on my hip.

"You mean over there?" I said pointing to Court. The Court is where the popular kids sit. I still find it hard to believe that I sit there.

"Well we should get going. We have to plan for the big talent show. But if you don't like us then maybe you shouldn't even bother coming to the auditions." I immediately regretted it. There is a big talent show between out school and our rivaling school American River. This year the competition is way more serious. I know that Buttercup wanted to try out. Her name was first on the signup sheet.

Her face fell but then the scowl reappeared

"Should have known that the competition was rigged. It's always the Court snobs who make the entire team." She spat

"No that's not it at all" I said but she was sort of right. It is always the popular kids that make up most of the team. Buttercup is about to say something but she is interrupted

"Bubbles! Princess! Lindsey! Get over here!" I hear Brat call. Buttercup smirked "Later Barbie. Your master is calling." I glare at her before walking off.

I made my way up to Court. Court is basically a long rectangular table in the very center of the cafeteria right under the sun roof where the sun can shine down on those who are chosen to sit here. I know it's not cool to admit this but I feel so great when I see people staring at me. Like Jenna Huff. She used to laugh at my high pitched voice back in sixth grade and now she is staring. Ha! Who's laughing now?

I turn around I look for Buttercup. I see her heading off to the section of the cafeteria called the Dungeon. I hope she come over so I can apologize but I know that that is not going to happen.

"Bubbles! Get over here now!" Brat calls I make my way over and take my seat. Brat sits in her seat at the head of Court. I take my seat on her right.

"About time. What took so long?" she said. I open my mouth to answer but Princess beats me to it.

"Some girl was giving Bubbles a hard time and she just stood there taking it" she said it in a disapproving tone like she was tattling on me. I want to tell Brat that I did stand up for myself but Brat starts to talk

"You see Bubbles. That's your problem. You can't just stand there. If someone messes with you" she punched her fist into her palm "You squash them" she finished

"_Squash_ them?" I said giggling

"Like a bug. So who was bugging you?" she said narrowing her eyes and scanning the cafeteria.

"Some loser from my history class. She's a nobody" Princess said rolling her eyes.

"Her name is Buttercup. She is usually really nice" Lindsey says. She looks around to make sure that what she said wasn't wrong. Lindsey is a seventh grader who hangs with us. She tried to be on everyone's good side so she tries to see something good in everyone. I send her a smile to let her know that she didn't do anything wrong.

Brat's eyebrows flew up. "Buttercup Utonium?" I nod. It feels weird having Brat say Buttercup's full name since we were all best friends at one point.

"The girl sitting in the dungeon with the black hair and green eyes" Lindsey clarifies.

"Doesn't she sit with her soccer friends?" Brat whispered to me. We both eye each other. Even though we weren't friends we still kept track of Buttercup since the three of us split up.

"Hey Bubbles, want a drink?" I looked up and saw Butch Jojo looking down at me.

"Sure" I said. I watched as he makes his way to the vending machine. Butch has been getting me drinks and offering to carry my stuff for a few weeks now.

Princess squealed "Omg he totally has a crush on you! He is so going to ask you out!"

Butch is cute but not exactly my type. Not to be mean!

"What if he only likes me because I am popular?" I said

"What's wrong with that?" Princess asked sounding truly confused.

"Nothing" I said with a sigh. She wouldn't understand anyways.

"So guys I was thinking that we should wear matching costumes to Kristy's Halloween party" Princess said changing the topic. Brat scoffed

"No way. We can't wear the same costume. How stupid is that? What are we? Five?" Princess thinks that we should have certain rules at Court. Like wear pink on Monday and Friday we wear jeans. But Brat-who never wants to look the same as anyone else-thinks it is stupid. But we can all agree that Princess is not the best when it comes to fashion. Right now she is in a yellow dress with brown polka dots and I think it makes her look like a talking banana.

"Bubbles what do you think?" Brat said looking at me. Everyone at the table turned to face me.

"Come on! The party isn't for weeks!" Princess said

"Look Princess, I agree with Brat. Matching costumes? It is kind of childish and I already have a costume." Even if I didn't have a costume I would still take Brat's side. We have been best friends since we started school.

Princess groaned "Well I don't think it's fair. Just because you have a friend who-"

"What was that?" Brat said. Princess just realized that everyone at the table was staring at her

"Nothing" she mumbles.

"Here's you drink Bubbles" Butch said handing me the drink. In the corner of my eye I can see Buttercup glaring at me. Why is she so mad…

**BAM! GOES THE DYNAMITE!**

**That's da first chapter! Tell me if I should continue.**

**If you review I'll give you candy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baack! And thanks for da reviews! You guys are awesome! *starts skipping trough daisy fields and throws candies***

**I have a really good idea for this story so prepare to be blown away peoplez!**

**Oh yeah and they are all in 8****th**** grade and all of the story is in bubbles' pov**

**Anyways enough of my babbling and on with da story!**

**I don't own da ppg (wish I did) **

**And I drew my profile pic! (just incase you wer wondering!)**

Chapter 2

This is the story of how I became popular and lost one of my best friends all in one week.

It was the first day of seventh grade. It was lunch and me and Buttercup were trying to calm down a furious Brat. Some 8th grader named Amanda called Brat a squirt in the hallway and now she was practically out for blood.

"Brat will you calm down? It's not that big of a deal of a deal" Buttercup said

"Yes it is Miss Im so high and mighty! Do you know what decisions are made on the first few weeks of middle school? I don't want to end up in the Dungeon!" Brat said

Brat did have a point. In the first few weeks of middle school you need to find your place. And that includes where you sit in the cafeteria. But if you go sit at different tables people will just look at you strangely.

"I know! Let's go sit at Court!" Brat said

"We can't!" Buttercup said

"Why not?" she demanded

"We need to be invited" she replied

I have only been in school for a few hours and I already heard people talking about Court. It is where the popular kids sit. And you have to be invited or you can't go.

"Really? Watch me" she walked off. Me and Buttercup grabbed our stuff and scrambled after her.

She pointed to two seats near the end

"Sit" she commanded we both sat down. She dragged a chair and sat across from me and began to eat her lunch quietly. Everyone at the table stared at us.

"What do you think you're doing her?" Amanda demanded scrunching her nose like she smelled something foul. Brat smiled and began to list all of the things Amanda was wearing and pointed out how it was all not worthy of the Court. When she was done everyone (including me and buttercup) stared at her in awe. Then Brooklyn-the head of Court- broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

"Brat. They are Bubbles and Buttercup" she said pointing to us. I smiled and Buttercup was still in shock at what Brat did.

Brooklyn smiled at us "Nice outfit" then her smile faded "And Amanda she is right. Don't even bother coming here tomorrow if you can't dress yourself" she said. Amanda looked ready to rip Brat's head off but everyone ignored her. Then they all began to talk about stuff. I was reading a note from my dad. He went to Peru to do some research so he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Hey Bubbles? Are you even listening? And what are you reading?" Brooklyn said sounding extremely annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation

"Nothing!" I said shoving the note into my bag

"But I need to as you a question" I leaned in and widened my eyes like what I was about to ask was super important "What are you wearing to the football game next week?"

So at the end of lunch Brooklyn invited us to sit at Court. Brat was beyond excited. I was sort of excited too. I had never been a part of the popular crowd. Buttercup? Not sure… she didn't really talk with anyone. She almost looked bored.

The following day at lunch!

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Brat said.

"Brat. We need to talk" Buttercup said

"About what? And cant it wait?"

"No. I don't want to go back there"

Brat raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" she said

"I don't want to go back and sit at Court."Buttercup said firmly.

"Why not?" Brat demanded

"Because it's boring there and all the people are fake" she stated matter of factly

"Shh! Lower your voice! They might hear you!" she hissed

"I don't care! Bubbles? What do you say?" Buttercup said. Brat looked at me with pleading eyes.

Well I didn't know what to say. I mean Buttercup did have a point. It was kind of boring. But in history a group of girls asked if I sat at Court. And when I said yes they invited me to their slumber party on the weekend. Now that I liked a lot.

"You want to go don't you?" Buttercup said glaring.

"So what if she does? It's your choice Bubbles" Brat said

"Whatever. Go to fake town with those losers. I don't care. And don't even dare come crawling back to me" Buttercup hissed. She stormed off to the Dungeon without even turning back.

"Don't worry Bubbles. You made the right choice. It's her loss" Brat said putting an arm around me. I knew I still had Brat. But something deep inside of me I felt as if I did the wrong thing.

We made our way up to Court and took our seats.

"Where's your friend?" Brooklyn asked

"She had to take care of something" Brat shot me a look that said _keep it closed._ I got the hint and kept my mouth shut.

"Good. I didn't like her in the first place. Don't bring her back here" she said. Both of us didn't say anything. We both knew that Buttercup wouldn't even consider sitting here.

By the end of the week everyone in school knew mine and Brat's name. Neither of us spoke to Buttercup since lunch. We didn't have any classes with her and her locker was on the other end of the school so it was like she didn't even exist anymore.

By the end of the month me and Brat were the most popular seventh graders. We got invited to just about every single party or get together. It was awesome but I felt like a piece of me was…missing.

Then I got the dreaded nickname. Barbie Bubbles. Buttercup was the one who made it up (surprise surprise) she is the only one who ever says it directly to my face. It hurts. Not the fact that almost everyone calls me that behind my back. The fact that Buttercup made it up. Brat told me to ignore it and that all the people who call me Barbie Bubbles are just jealous. But I couldn't…

**Wow! I never typed that fast in my life!**

**But that just shows how much I love you guys!**

**I also really love reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm on a roll baby! Again just proves how much I love you guys! **

**To lalalavender-yes the rest will make an appearance! **

**Anyways I might not be able to update faster in the future because school is going to start but I will try! So fingers crossed!**

**On with da story!**

**Don't own the ppg**

Chapter 3

(Saturday morning)

I woke up and was greeted by the sun shining and the birds chirping. _Another beautiful day _I thought smiling. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. My mom and dad were at work so it was just me and my older sister Blossom.

Blossom is a junior in high school and she is super smart. Most people find it hard to believe that we are even related. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Blossom has red hair and these unusual but very pretty pink eyes. I like to draw and dance. Blossom likes to study and sing. But we both care for each other and Blossom is my role model. She is nice and she always seems to have the answer for everything. And she has a really cool boyfriend named Brick. Sometimes the three of us hang out in our living room watching movies and Brick is always saying super funny things and it keeps me laughing.

"Morning Blossom" I said coming down the stairs

"Morning Bubbles" she said smiling up at me.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Do you think that choosing Brat over Buttercup was a mistake?"

Blossom looked over at me "Bubbles, I'm not saying that I don't like Brat, you know I like Brat. But that didn't mean you had to leave Buttercup."

I sighed "I know. I mean I'm glad that I still have one of my friends but I feel like a part of me is missing. What should I do?"

"Well Bubbles, did you ever think that you should apologize to Buttercup?"

My eyes widened "Me? She was the one who ditched us! She is the one that made up the name Barbie Bubbles! She is the one who should be apologizing to me and Brat!" I exclaimed

"Bubbles, you and Brat also ditched Buttercup. Did you even think about inviting her to come and sit with you guys at Court?"

"Why should we? She doesn't even want to be near Court" I said flatly

"That was last year. You guys don't even talk to Buttercup. How do you know she doesn't want to sit with you now?" I opened my mouth and then shut it realizing that Blossom could be right. We never spoke to Buttercup since she ditched us. And in class we ignore each other.

"Bubbles I know you guys and Buttercup had your differences but I think that if one of you try and apologize you might become friends again"

"You know what, your right. Thanks Blossom" I said hugging her

"Anytime little sis" she said smiling and hugging back.

"So because you love me so much wanna take me to the mall?" she laughed

"Alright, go get ready"

I grinned "Thanks! You're the best"

"No need to state the obvious"

I ran up into my room and flung open my closet and began to change

Half an hour later

I looked over at myself in the full length mirror. I was in a dark blue denim skirt with a fitted baby blue t shirt and black peep toe heels. My hair pulled into pigtails and I had on eyeliner and lipgloss. I grabbed my coach purse and went downstairs. Blossom was waiting at the door. She looked up and smiled.

"You look good" she said

"You don't look to bad yourself" actually she looked amazing. She was in a rose pink skintight crop top with a white denim mini skirt and matching pink flats. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Thanks. Let's go" she said

20 minutes later

We walked into the mall greeted by a cool blast of the air conditioning.

"So we'll meet at the food court at around 11:30?"

"Sure! Sounds good to me" I said

I walked over to my favourite new store 21 forever. I walked in and looked at some crop tops.

"Hey Bubbles! Over here!" I turned around and saw Kate Newport waving at me. Kate is a seventh grader who hangs around me and Brat hoping we will invite her to Court. Kate is kind of annoying. And for some reason she tries to dress like me. Right now she is in a white tank top and blue short shorts. It looks exactly what I wore to the field trip last week.

"Hi Kate" I said looking back at the rack of clothes in front of me.

"Like my outfit?" she asked

"Um sure. That's a super cute…necklace" it was a blue and silver rhinestoned medallion on a silver chain.

She smiled like she had just won the lottery "Really? You can have it!" before I could move a muscle the necklace was dangling of her finger in my face

"No I can't take your jewelry Kate. Please put your necklace back on" I said

"Oh. Well take a bracelet! It would look great with your outfit!" she handed me the silver bracelet

"Thanks. When do you want it back?"

"Oh no! Keep it! Friends share right?" she skipped off. Being popular worked like a good luck charm sometimes. This is sort of like one of those times. I bought blue, white and black crop tops and a pair of blue heeled sandals.

I looked at the time on my phone. Hmm I still had an hour before I had to meet Blossom at the food court. I headed over to Sephora. I could use some new eye shadow. I walked in and saw the last person I wanted to see. Princess. She looked up and sure enough she saw me.

"Bubbles! Hey get over here!" she said. I walked over. She was trying out this bright red lipstick that made her look like a clown.

"What do you think of this color?" she asked

"Hideous" a voice said behind us

I turned around and saw Brat standing behind me

"Hey" I said

"Hey Bubbles, Princess. And I was serious when I said hideous. You look like a clown." She said

Princess turned to me and I nodded. She glared at us.

"Well I like it. I'm taking it" she said picking up a package with like ten other bright colors. Brat rolled her eyes

"Whatever. Anyways Bubbles did you come with Blossom?"

"Yeah" I said

"Do you think you guys can let me stay at your place? My mom has work"

"Sure Blossom wouldn't mind" I said.

"So Brat, did you choose a vice plan master?" Princess asked. Brat was plan master for the talent show since it is run by the students and not the teachers. And the plan master has to choose a vice plan master. I knew that Princess wanted Brat to choose her.

"Yup" she said popping the p.

"Well who did you choose?" she asked widening her over mascaraed eyes.

"You will just have to wait until Monday like everybody else" she replied simply and began to look at some lip glosses in front of her.

"Well why can't you tell us?"

"Because that wouldn't be fair" she said sounding annoyed.

"But-"

"Look Princess, I am not going to tell you and that's final!" she snapped. Maybe I should step in now

"Hey Brat, Blossom told me to meet her at the food court. So…"

"Yeah let's get going" she sent me a look that said _thank you!_

I smiled and sent back a look that said _anytime_

We both walked out of Sephora and Brat turned to me

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you find Princess annoying?"

"Yeah. It seems like she is always taking her anger out on me when she thinks that we are ganging up on her" I said

She nodded "I noticed that to" she said with a frown. "But don't worry. I will make sure that she leaves you alone" she said.

**And another chapter DONE!**

**Don't worry the rest will make an appearance sooner or later! (hopefully sooner)**

**Anyways review comment pm ideas blah**

**Laters peoplez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated**

**I have been so busy with school and stuff so yeah!**

**Don't hate me!**

**Anyways I'm getting the feeling that you guys don't exactly like this story**

**So please tell me if I should update or stop!**

**Anyways on with the story**

**Don't own the ppg**

Chapter 4

Right now we had half an hour before class started so everyone was just hanging out in the cafeteria. I was at Court trying not to fall asleep. Princess was babbling on how Brat was so going to pick her to be vice plan master so I just tuned her voice out.

She decided to go all out and wear a special vice plan master outfit. It was a strapless gold dress that stopped under her butt, fishnet tights and black stilettos. She tried to flat iron her hair and did not do a very good job if you ask me. And let's say that she must have thought that her new lipstick looked super great on her.

I wish Brat was here so she could tell Princess to shutup but she wasn't. She was in the office getting ready to announce who vice plan master would be. I decide to send her text

_Hey you ready to announce that Princess is v.p.m yet?_

It took like a minute for her reply

_Nope_

_Right other announcements_

_Yes that 2_

_Wat does dat mean?_

_You'll see_

Then the principal's voice over the P.A system snapped me back to reality

"_And now here to announce the vice plan master for the talent show, out plan master Brat Plutonium"_

"_Good morning everyone! As you know the big talent show between us and American River is coming up. And I was chosen as plan master. So I would like to thank those of you that elected me. But as you know we need a vice plan master. This was not an easy decision but I think she can handle it. The vice plan master for this year's talent show is…Bubbles Mendler!" _ As soon as she said that a majority of the cafeteria started to cheer and clap. I smiled, blushing a little. I was used to getting attention but there is almost never cheering or clapping.

"Congratulations Bubbles!" Lindsey said smiling at me

"Thanks" I said. I was in such a daze I almost forgot about Princess. I looked over at her. She looked ready to rip me to shreds.

"Yeah congratulations Bubbles" Princess said trough gritted teeth. Then Brat came up and took her seat. Princess slapped on the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Hey guys, vice plan master" Brat said grinning at me. I smiled back.

"Well you guys better not screw up. The school is counting on you. But with you as plan master Brat, American River is going down" Princess said. Did Princess really think that if we lost it would be Brat's fault?

Brat rubbed her temples "It doesn't matter who the plan master is. The only thing we should be concerned about is if out team has talent or not."

"Don't be so modest Brat. With you as plan master we are a shoo in to win" Princess said in a sugary voice. I wonder if she practices that annoying voice or if it just comes to her naturally. Then Kristy Palmer- the head cheerleader – came up to us with almost her entire squad and half of the football players behind her.

"American River is going down!" Butch yelled.

"Totally!" Princess said giggling. Does she have a crush on Butch?

"WIN-STON! WIN-STON! WIN-STON! GO WINSTON WILDCATS!" the cheerleaders cheered. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Even…Buttercup. She locked eyes with me for a second and then looked away and headed out of the cafeteria with her friends Brute and Berserk. I sighed and turned my attention back to the cheerleaders.

Time skip- last period gym

Right now I was standing on the field chatting with Kristy and Lindsey. Our gym teacher was absent so the substitute decided to let us have fun. Buttercup was on the other side of the field kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Brute while talking. Butch and his friends were all wrestling each other, although to me it just looked like they were in a huge pile.

"Hey do you guys think that Princess has a crush on Butch?" Kristy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lindsey giggled

"Too bad Butch is interested in someone else" Kristy said playfully nudging me. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, Butch does not like me." Actually I wasn't sure if he liked me or not. He is always offering to carry my things or to buy me a drink, but that is just about it. He didn't act nervous but he always tries to be charming. The only reason he likes me is probably because I was popular. I bet if Brat didn't talk trash about boys he would do all these things for her. You know go for the top right?

"Hey girls" Butch and his two friends Drake and Shane were standing in front of us sweating like crazy.

"Hey guys" Kristy said.

"So Bubbles, need any help for the talent show? I would be more than happy to help out. Can't let American River take our trophy" Butch said grinning

"Sure, I'll let you know if you can do anything" I said.

"Heads up!" we saw a soccer ball come flying toward us. Butch caught it easily.

"Thanks" we saw Buttercup and Brute coming towards us.

"Which one of you did that?" Shane asked in awe

"Buttercup over here" Brute said.

"Really?" Drake asked looking at her up and down like he didn't believe her.

"Really" Buttercup said dryly

"Never knew girls could kick like that" Butch said. Buttercup narrowed her eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have never met a girl who can kick like that" he said tossing the ball to her.

She caught it with a slight blush forming on her cheeks

"Thanks. I guess" there was a long awkward silence. Then the teacher blew his whistle and told everyone to go and get changed.

We all headed to the girls locker room. I took a quick shower and slipped into my normal clothes. I went to the front of the school thinking about what happened. I have never seen Buttercup blush before. Nobody can make her blush! Even me and Brat when we tried embarrassing her while we were still friends. But Butch made her blush. Does that mean what I think it means?! Buttercup likes Butch! This is awesome! All I need to know is if Butch likes her! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I bumped into Brat.

"Whoa. Bubbles look where you are going girlfriend" She said grinning

"Yeah. So wanna come to my place to make plans for the talent show?"

"Sure. I'll text my mom to let her know when to pick me up" she said pulling out her phone

Time skip- at Bubbles's house

Me and Brat sat went up to my room. Blossom was in her room doing homework so she told us to keep the noise level down. Brat plopped down on the royal blue beanbag chair and I took the sky blue one next to it. She opened her midnight blue messenger bad and fished out a binder the size of a cinder block. On the cover it said _The Plan Master's Plan Master_

"Whoa. We gotta memorize all that?" I said widening my eyes.

"Yup. Do you have any highlighters?" I went to my table and opened the top drawer and pulled out a couple highlighters and sat down again. She took one of the blue ones and looked me in the eye.

"You ready for this?" she asked seriously. I nodded seriously. We both stayed serious for a few seconds. Then we began to giggle then after a few minutes we began to die of laughter. Blossom barged in

"Will you two keep it down?! And what is so funny?!" that just made us laugh harder. She sighed and walked in. She took the seat next to Brat.

"What are you guys doing anyways" we finally stopped laughing and caught our breath.

"Talent show. We need to look over the rules." I said. Brat handed the humongous binder to her. Her pink orbs skimmed through a few pages.

"Wow. That a lot to memorize. Need some help?"

"That would be greatly appreciated" Brat said.

So for the next hour the three of us highlighted and copied down the most important rules for the talent show. Then we began to talk about auditions and when we would hold them and then continued going through the rules. That was a lot of work. But with Blossom's help we got down half of the rules. Every then and now we would goof around but we got the first half done.

"Okay as plan master I declare it is time for a break" Brat said setting the binder down.

"As you wish Madame Plan Master" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and I copied her action.

"Come on. We all deserve a break for that hard work. I made some lemonade and cookies earlier" Blossom said hoisting herself up.

Brat's eyes widened with excitement "Ooh! Lemonade!" she said hopping up.

The three of us headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. Me and Brat sat down at the counter top while Blossom went to get her lemonade and cookies.

"So if auditions are after school we need to order pizza or something. We are going to be there for a while" Brat said.

"I'll go to Chip's and order the food and then get them to deliver" I said. Chip's was one of Winston's sponsors for the talent show so we should be able to get a discount.

"Okay. That's taken care of. Now all we need is a third judge" she said pursing her lips. Right, almost forgot about that. For the auditions we need three judges.

"Okay, Princess is out" Brat said.

"Why? I thought she was your friend" Blossom said hanging us our lemonade.

"Yeah but she will be impossible to work with." She said taking a sip of her lemonade. Then she stopped and thought for a minute.

"Who do you think would make a good third judge" she said to me. I wasn't sure. Lindsey was in charge of making sure the auditions went smoothly. Kristy was auditioning so she was out as well. Princess was pretty much the last person left. But I did not want to work with her. She would be impossible to work with. But we didn't have a choice and we need to announce who the third judge before tryouts this Friday.

"I think Princess is our only option" Brat frowned then sighed

"Okay. I guess we have to put up with her" she said.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Blossom asked.

"Well after we order t-shirts for the staff we could play truth or dare" I said

And evil smile spread across Brat's face. Uh oh that can't be good.

**Soory for the wait people! School has not been easy. And it has only been the first week. This is going to be a looong year. :( **

**Anyways I was wondering if I should add Boomer in the story or not**

**So leave your opinion in the reviews or pm me ideas**

**Until next time my pretties! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! I'm back!**

**Yes I'm not dead. Woo hoo!**

**Anyways most of you guys want me to update so thank you to those of you that still have faith in me! It means so much! Again I need your opinion on if I should include Boomer or not! I need to know so pm me ideas and all that fun stuff. And just so you know this story will have little hints of romance. The story is centered around FRIENDSHIP. You know because boyfriends come and go but girlfriends are forever! Got it? Okay? Okay! Yeah so pm ideas everyone! I need all the help I can get!**

**On with the story! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Me and Brat made our way up to Court. There was going to be an assembly so first and second periods are cancelled. So basically everyone was hanging out in the cafeteria.

Today was also the day when we told Princess that she is our third judge. Umm... not looking forward to that...

"What?! Oh hell no!" Brat's tone in her voice did NOT sound happy. I looked over at whatever she was glaring at.

Oh no

I saw Princess at Court in her usual seat with Jenna Huff sitting in Lindsey's usual seat. This is not good. Suddenly I feel bad for Princess. Well I was actually a little bit happy but yeah.

I scurried after a fuming Brat. Most of you are probably wondering, "What's wrong with Jenna Huff?"

Well in elementary school, Jenna and her friends used to think that they were so much better than everybody else (meaning me)

Brat of course stood up for me because I was- and still am- pretty shy. But Jenna ignored her and continued to pick on me. Brat being Brat would NOT take no for an answer. So one day in fifth grade we took a trip to the petting zoo. Brat told Jenna that everyone went into the goat habitat and Jenna went in. But she was not greeted by her classmates. She was greeted by about a dozen spitting goats. She was a complete mess. And it took the teachers a while to notice that she was missing.

She was so humiliated. But that didn't stop her from picking on ME. I didn't know why she didn't like me. Then a girl named Kelly told me that she didn't like me because I stole a guy named Duncan from her. I didn't even like Duncan! But apparently he liked me.

And that little rivalry between us went on until 6th grade. After we got invited to Court Jenna Huff wasn't my biggest problem. That would be what I said, wore and acted like.

Me and Brat finally made our way up. The people at Court today were Princess, Jenna, Lindsey, Kristy, Bree (the school's biggest gossip), Butch and a couple other football players and cheerleaders. All the conversations stopped and all heads turned in our direction. Princess gave us a weird smile, half smug and half scared.

"H-hey guys. You know Jenna right?" she said. Jenna looked up and smirked at us. I expected Brat to start screaming but instead she just plopped down in her seat and plastered on a smile.

"Yes. We know Jenna. Bubbles you can sit now" I sat down slowly and gave Brat a questioning look. What is she up to?

"So Bubbles" I looked over at Jenna who was still smirking "How ya been?" I looked around. Lindsey looked a little worried, Bree looked excited.

"I've been fine Jenna" I said slowly. Her smirk widened

"You know I was a little surprised when I found out that you sit here." Oh no she didn't. I felt everyone stare at me. Jenna looked me in the eye.

_What's the matter Barbie? Need Brat to stand up for you?_

That did it. I can't take it anymore. No more Barbie Bubbles. If Jenna wants to fight then a fight she will get. Brat opened her mouth to snap but I beat her to it.

"Well Jenna I was surprised when I found out that you weren't sitting here. I mean in elementary school you had big plans about taking over Court. Don't you remember?" The entire table snickered. Jenna turned bright red as she glared at me. Brat had a very shocked expression on her face. Princess also looked surprised.

"So Jenna, you will join us on our trip to the mall on Saturday right?" I continued

She sat there thinking. Or should I say doing the math. To be specific doing algebra. Popular girls are good at that. Right now she is probably thinking about what I am planning to do. If she says no that would just show everyone that she is scared. But if she says yes then that means she is thinking about all the stuff that could happen to her. And you thought that being popular was easy.

"Of course I am coming" she said at last. Brat frowned and gave me a look that seemed to say

_What are you up to?_

I smiled at her which just made her look even more confused. Then Kristy changed he topic

"Guys look at what I found at Chip's!" she held out an American River talent show poster.

Now you are now probably wondering what the big deal is. Well the talent show itself is a pretty big deal. It started out as a friendly competition but over the years it got more intense. This year is an even bigger deal. Why? The winning school gets to see One Direction perform live and get to be on T.V! So as you can imagine it is a huge deal. So each school has their sponsors and Chip's is one of our main sources. And so we are NOT going to let American River get away with this.

Princess scoffed "Give me that!" she crumpled it into a ball and tossed it behind her. We heard a shriek. We all turned around and saw Buttercup covered in spaghetti sauce and the crumpled up poster on her plate. Everyone at Court and people sitting around her burst out laughing. Well I wasn't laughing. Neither was Brat. And Butch wasn't laughing either! Then what happened last week came back into my mind. I looked over at where Buttercup was she got up and was storming out of the cafeteria. I got up.

"I'm going to her" I whispered to Brat. She shook her head

"Absolutely not" but I ignored her and headed to the stairs.

"Bubbles!" I turned around and saw Brat getting up "Wait for me" she said rolling her eyes

We both headed down Buttercup was almost at the door.

"Buttercup!" and this I will always repeat in my mind.

1. Buttercup turned around to face us.

2. Brat opened the soda in her hands

3. The soda exploded

4. Brat's scream echoed through the cafeteria as she fell forward

5. Brat tumbled down and fell onto Buttercup who also screamed

6. Me and Buttercup both reached at our neck for the friendship necklace that wasn't there anymore

**And that's all for this chapter folks!**

**If you are confused you will understand in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, do I add Boomer? I needs to now! So REVIEW!**

**But goodbye for now cuties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back peoples!**

**And I have a question**

**Who here hates windows 8? Cause I do. Sorry but that is too complicated for an idiot like me. I mean c'mon people!**

**I also am not a fan of iOS 7. Or whatever...**

**I swear this generation is messed up. I mean what's next? Touch screen refrigerators? **

**But anyways enough of my ranting and here is chapter 6, enjoy my lovely readers!**

Chapter 6

So here I am in the hospital outside of Brat's room. Instead of going in I call Buttercup. I am not sure why but I already hit call. I haven't called Buttercup since last year so I know this is going to be awkward.

"Bubbles?" Uh! Stupid caller ID!

"Yeah, hey"

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Oh yeah. How is she?" I described her injuries which were a broken arm, sprained ankle and a minor concussion. I expected Buttercup to sound bored or just hang up but instead she said "Well I'm glad she is alright"

Then (as I suspected) there was a long awkward silence

"Well I should-"

"My mom is calling me" we both hang up at the same time.

I take a deep breath and made my way into Brat's room. My eyes widen at the amount of flowers littering the room. It smelled like a combination of roses and a bunch of other flowers. Brat is on her bed with her hot pink cast propped up on a pillow. Her hair was in her signature pigtails and flowed around her. She didn't look like a hospital patient. Nope. More like a queen. There were dozens of cards on the table next to her bed. She looks up from the one she was reading and smiles at me.

"Hey!" I returned her smile and came over to her. A nurse came in with two more rose vases.

"You must have a lot of friends on campus" she said

"You have no idea" she replied setting the card down. The nurse left and I sat down on her bed.

"Since when did you ditch blue?" I said nodding at her cast. She rolled her eyes

"Ha ha. Very funny. The blue didn't appeal to me so I figured why not" she said. I chuckled. She handed me a card. I arched an eyebrow.

"Read" I looked down

_Hey Brat,_

_Must suck to be in an icky hospital surrounded by nurses who don't know how to dress themselves. Speaking of dressing I found a totally amaze costume for Kristy's part. It is so cute! But anyways you better get well. We so __deserve__ need to win that 1D concert_

_- Princess_

Rolled my eyes and handed the card back to her. That was a very Princess thing to say.

"Who brought all the presents?" I asked curiously

"Mr. Fisher. He dropped these off after lunch." She said

"So, how long are you going to be stuck in here?" I asked

"Until the week after the talent show" She said shrugging. My eyes widened.

"What? Then what about the talent show? You're the planmaster! We need you!"

"Yeah but I need to recover. And I won't be fully recovered until after the talent show" she said rather lamely.

"But you only broke your arm" I said carefully

"And a sprained ankle and a minor concussion" she said in a duh voice. Now I was getting suspicious. Why wouldn't Brat want to be in school? It was not like she liked to learn. Believe me. I thought that she would want to recover as fast as possible so she could come back and be showered with gifts and attention. So why all of a sudden does she want to stay back. I saw her glance at Princess's card.

"Well did you resign?"

"No. Anyways I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" she said.

"Sorry for not telling me what?" she rolled her eyes

"Man you sure have your blond moments"

"What are you talking about?" she took a deep breath like she was explaining basic stuff

"What happens when to the vice president when the president can't perform his or her duties?"

Then it finally clicked in my mind. I looked over to Brat who had a smirk on her face, obviously enjoying my reaction. She raised her good arm like she was passing a torch

"Congratulations! You're the new planmaster!"

Okay. Brat has officially lost it. I can NOT be planmaster! Princess doesn't even believe that I can be vice planmaster. And I am pretty sure everyone else does as well. Well everyone that calls me Barbie Bubbles that is. So my words stand.

Right now I am in the back of Mr. Plutonium's car trying not to freak out. How the heck can I be planmaster? I should resign but Brat might not like that. But if I stay as planmaster Princess and the rest of the school defiantly won't like that. Why is this so complicated in real life? Why can't things be as easy as they are on T.V?

The car came to a stop. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Plutonium" I said opening the door

"No problem Bubbles" he said. Then I made my way up to the front door.

"I'm home!" I called.

"We are in the living room!" Blossom called back. I made my way into the living room. By saying "we" Blossom meant her and Brick. Mom and dad wouldn't be home by at least 7.

"Hey Bubbs" Brick said with a crooked grin. I see Brick as a big brother more than my sister's boyfriend. So I can tell him anything I tell Blossom.

"So how is Brat?" Blossom asked

"She's fine. But I have bad news."

"What is it?" Blossom asked looking concerned.

"Well, Brat is not going to be coming back to school until after the talent show." Brick raised an eyebrow

"So?"

"That means she can't be planmaster for the talent show. And guess who just got that job?" Blossom gasped.

"Really?" I nodded and took the seat in between them.

"But I don't think I can do it" I admitted

"Why so?" Brick said looking down at me with his ruby red eyes

"Well nobody at school thinks I can do it. Heck, one of my so called friends didn't even think I could pull of being vice planmaster." I said glumly

"Who is this so called friend?" Brick said. I open my mouth to answer but Blossom beats me to it

"Princess?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Bubbles, I'm not stupid. I hear you and Brat complain about her all the time." Man, Blossom is good.

"Well Bubbles, do you think you can do it?" Brick said

"I'm not so sure."

"Well I think you can do it. You are really smart and creative. I think you would make an awesome planmaster" he continued

"Really?"

"Of course" both of them said in sync

"Well I don't know-" Brick cut me off

"Don't you want to show this Princess character and everyone else that you can do it?"

"I think I should do it"

"Yay!" Blossom cheered. I smiled, maybe this would work.

Then the phone rang. Blossom picked it up.

"Hello? *pause* um they are not here *pause* yeah she is here *pause* okay. Bubbles, phone for you. It's your principle" my eyes widen as I take the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Bubbles. So sorry to disturb you"_

"No that is fine Mrs. O' Neil" I wonder what she wants.

_"Well I would like to speak with your mother before school starts tomorrow in my office"_

Uh oh. That can't be good "Um am I in trouble?"

She laughed _"Oh no. Of course not dear. Do you think you can make it?"_

Breathed a sigh of relief "Yes of course"

_"Wonderful. How does 7:30 sound?"_

"That's perfect"

_"Excellent. Well good evening dear"_

"You too" I hung up and placed the phone down

"What was that about?" Blossom asked

"Mrs. O 'Neil wants to meet mom at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Not sure why"

"Interesting. So who wants to watch a movie?" Brick asked

"Me. I need to relax" I said

Hopefully this planmaster thing works out.

The next morning mom wakes me up at 6 to get ready. I kept looking over my outfit. A blue sleeveless dress that stops at my knees with a brown belt and a white short long sleeved cardigan on top. I matched this outfit with my favourite black flats and a silver heart shaped pendant.

I made my way downstairs. Mom is standing in the hall texting away furiously. She is a lawyer and a pretty good one if I do say so myself. My grandfather says she is a very striking woman and I couldn't agree more. She has piercing green eyes and her sleek brown hair is always in a perfect pony or bun. Not a single hair ever out of place. Striking she is. I defiantly am not striking.

"Mom, we should get going now"

"Just a minute, I need to deal with this client and we will be on our way" she said. But five minutes passed and she still hasn't looked up. I think it is time I sent a text of my own

_Five minutes have passed..._

"I am almost done" she muttered. After one last text she slipped her phone into her purse

"Let's get going" she said.

We were waiting outside of the office. Mom started to text again so I zoned out. Apparently Mrs. O' Neil hasn't arrived yet so we have to wait. I gazed around. The school was so quiet now. I liked it much better compared to when everyone is here. The only sounds were the sounds of the office secretaries chatting away and the sounds of their heels against the tiled floor. Mr. Fisher came in and passed by me and my mom who was firing away texts after texts.

"Hi Mr. Fisher" I said smiling politely at the middle aged man

He only grunted slightly not showing the slightest trace of a smile. He was very intimidating. Being the coach for the football team and the gym teacher didn't really help his image either. He was also the advisor for the talent show so might as well be on his good side.

Then Mrs. O' Neil burst in. She on the other hand was a very warm and welcoming person.

"Sharon!" she exclaimed

"Kristen!" mom said getting up and hugging her. Yeah, mom and Mrs. O' Neil or Kristen went to school together when they were my age and had kept in touch since then.

"Come in! Oh hello Bubbles" she said regarding me kindly.

The three of us stepped into her neat office. There were dozens and dozens of trophies behind her. Soccer, lacrosse, volley ball, swimming, art, wrestling, football and talent show ones. There was an empty space that was more than likely reserved for this year's talent show trophy. I gulped. The school is counting on me-well Brat- to get them that trophy and that concert. And I can NOT let them down. I could ruin my entire reputation. Even get banished from Court! All of a sudden the whole idea about me becoming planmaster does not seem so great anymore. _What was I thinking? How on earth could I possibly be planmaster? Princess was right. I am practically useless. _

"Now Bubbles, you are aware that Brat is unable to be planmaster and the responsibility of the talent show is in your hands unless you choose to resign" she said. I nodded slowly.

"Good. Now I called you here to know if you would like to resign. It is completely fine if you do so choose to do that." I could tell that she was hoping for me to resign. I don't blame her. I don't even have faith in myself.

"Now Bubbles. You have a limited amount of time to make this decision. So make up your mind fast" Mom said putting a hand on my shoulder. Wow. Not even my own mother has faith in me.

"Bubbles, could you please go to the staff room and pick up some cookies for us?" Mrs. O' Neil was obviously trying to get rid of me so her and mom could talk in private. I didn't argue. I got up and went upstairs to the staff room. But instead of getting the cookies, I text Brat instead.

_At school meeting the principal. Talking about me resigning_

Few seconds later I get her reply

_Hey! Sorry. Hard 2 text w/t 1 hand only_

_And u r not resigning!_

_Brat, I don't even have faith in myself_

_Well I do! And I bet bloss and brick do 2!_

_Well what if I let every1 down_

_U wont_

_Well g2g. Brb!_

I grabbed the cookies and went back downstairs. The door to her office was opened a crack. I could hear them both talking...about me!

I stopped at the door and listened trying not to make any noise.

"Well you see Sharon, the competition has changed so much from when we were this age"

"I know what you mean Kristen. It is all Bubbles can talk about"

"Do you think Bubbles is up for the job? I mean she is very creative"

"Yes but you see Kristen, Bubbles is more of a follower. I just don' t want her to be put in a situation she can't handle"

"Yes. I understand. Kids these days are barely focused on things like this. All they can think about is shopping " Mrs. O' Neil said with a chuckle

"I know. If only they were more focused"

Then I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Brat.

_And Bubbs! U have me 2 help u out on da way!_

Now I am just angry. Everyone doesn't believe I can do it. Well time to prove them wrong. I walked in innocently.

"So Bubbles, have you made your decision?"

"This is my choice right?" I asked confidently

"Yes of course" I smiled

"Then I choose not to resign" I set the cookies down and walk out into the hallway before they can say a thing. I pull out my phone and text Brat

_You are now talking to the planmaster for the talent show for the next few weeks _

**Wow. That was a long chapter. Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Anyways, Boomer will make an appearance! *does a back flip***

**In the next chapter or the one after it! Thanks for those of you who contributed. Anyways keep em reviews comin! Mostly cause they keep me going...**

**But bye bye for now my fellow powerpuff loving readers!**


End file.
